


One of the Millions of Tragedies Thanos Wrought

by Leen_Moufti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: "Hold my beer", Another one bites the dust, But that's something I found out after watching the movie today, Do do do, Ficlet, Gen, I remember Infinity War happened, I will probably rewrite this at some point, Infinity War, It is admittedly 2:30 in the morning, Place your bets on whose gonna turn to dust, Things are so going well for these losers, Yes I am aware that this is a different canon apparently, and then Thanos is like, but I was feeling like I had to write something so yeah, do do, the snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen_Moufti/pseuds/Leen_Moufti
Summary: When Thanos snapped his fingers, the brunt of his wrath was felt everywhere. Wakanda. Titan. New York. Not to forget that cafe Eddie Brock and his symbiotic parasitic friend Venom were sitting at.





	One of the Millions of Tragedies Thanos Wrought

**Author's Note:**

> Like I tagged, I am aware that Venom takes place in a different canon than Infinity War, but I only knew that after watching the movie today. Anywho, enjoy!

"Aww, yeah," Eddie thought as the waitress set down the piece of chocolate cheesecake in front of him. The puff of cream on the top of it had the phrase, "Happy birthday!" written on it in chocolate icing. In cursive too!

Before he even thought of touching the fork, he chuckled and playfully sucker-punched his right shoulder, ignoring the puzzled look of the waitress as she walked away to tend to another more impatient patron at the cafe.

"Well, Parasite? Aren't you gonna say something?" Eddie asked out loud.

"Happy anniversary, Loser," Venom answered in jest. Eddie heard a deep chuckle resonate in his mind before the symbiote continued, "How come you told them it was your birthday and not, you know, an anniversary?"

Eddie shrugged. "Figured they would ask what the anniversary was for. Besides, aren't anniversaries technically the birthdays of occasions?"

"You got me there."

"Can't believe it's already been an entire year since we met!"

" _Aaand_ got rid of Riot and Drake," Venom added gleefully with a sadistic tone in his voice.

"That too," Eddie mused, before sensing some impatience on Venom's part. "Cake, buddy?"

"Oh, YES! I'm starving!"

"Okay, then! Cheers!" Eddie announced as he stuck his fork in the cake. He took a single bite and allowed the sweet, milky taste of the chocolate to spread on his tongue.

"Mmm," he vocalized as he closed his eyes and let out a smile at the savory dessert's delicious flavor.

It's amazing how quickly a moment of glee and happiness can turn into a moment of unfathomable despair.

The metal of the fork gleamed as Eddie stuck it in the cake once more. It stayed upright as Eddie let out a shocked gasp and fell back in his chair.

"Hey? What's-"

"Oh God, oh my God!" Eddie screamed hysterically as his eyes darted around the cafe, which was filled with horrified screams.

He looked around in horror, Venom seeing everything he was, and felt more confused and terrified than he had ever been.

Everyone in the cafe, safe for two and three people, were disintegrating, turning into dust and fading away. Some were gone quicker than others, but all were tearfully screaming.

"V-venom-" Eddie choked out in fear. "What's going on?!"

"I- I don't know! Look, just stay calm, and let's get out of here!"

"G-good plan- that's a good plan- Aah- AAAAHHH!"

Eddie screamed as he looked down at his feet. What once were a pair of worn-out converse sneakers with soles in dire need of replacement were now gone. In their place was nothing but the stumps of Eddie's ankles slowly fading into dust.

"OH GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? I DON'T WANNA DIE, I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Venom could physically feel Eddie's heart throbbing against his ribcage, and began to apply his regenerative abilities. His ankles faded slower, but were still disappearing at a faster rate than Venom could regenerate them, and they were gone before he knew it. Eddie's legs were next.

Venom began to panic as Eddie continued to sob and scream.

The one thing that Venom could feel the most was Eddie's fear. It consumed him, drowned out all the screaming that surrounded them, and made Eddie's desperate pleas for mercy from whatever power that had caused them even more heartbreaking. Which was impressive, considering symbiotes did not have hearts.

Venom completely enveloped Eddie's body, muffling Eddie's cries for help as he strained his physical and mental capabilities to save him from the worse kind of death Venom could could imagine having to experience.

"Come on, come on!" Venom strained, gritting his pointed teeth.

It wasn't working. Eddie started to sob more than scream when half of his torso was gone, and Venom heard his frantic thoughts.

"Help! Oh God, help! I'm gonna die, Venom! Oh my God- I'm gonna die- oh God, oh God-"

"You're NOT going to DIE!" Venom screamed as he supported his body with his elbows on the ground. He mentally promised this to Eddie for good measure, but then, it happened.

The last thoughts of Eddie Brock, age 29, were simply his screams being mirrored mentally, and he lacked the privilege of even finishing his outburst of terror. "Ah, aah, AAAAAAAHHHH-"

And with that, he was gone.

Venom dropped onto the floor in a puddle as his mind swam.

No, no, no, no.

That didn't just happen.

Eddie didn't just-.

He didn't just die. Oh, please, no.

Venom began to hyperventilate as much as a symbiotic puddle could as he instinctively latched onto one of the few people who had not disintegrated.

He could feel their heart and lungs contracting violently as he enveloped their entire body, dropped to his knees, and despairingly screamed loud enough to shake the very foundations of the building.

"EDDIEEEE!"

**Author's Note:**

> I was admittedly feeling very self-indulgent.


End file.
